Mission: Hyorinata helps the Clinic 7/20/15
'Participants' Yuki Hyorinata 'Mission: Hyorinata helps the Clinic:' EirwynFrostSilver: -It was a typical dreary day in Amegakure the rain never ending as the village lived up to its title. She had received notice that there was a mission for her and that she needed to report to the missions office for instruction.- "I wonder what it is…"- she said to herself as she headed in that direction. Her ebon hair holding a minor curl in the light rain. She stepped into the office and up to the counter. -"Ohayo, Yuki Hyorinata reporting for duty."- she said with a calm demeanor, bowing respectfully to the woman behind the desk. The woman nodded and turned to a box, grabbing a scroll from one of the boxes behind her hand setting it on the table before returning to her work. Hyo took the scroll in her hands and bowed again respectfully before turning away from the desk breaking the seal of the scroll and unrolling it to read the contents. It seemed like she would be working at the hospital today. She nodded, this would be the perfect way to start her medical training under Akatori-sensei, and while she was there she may even learn a few tips from the medical-nin at the hospital. She tucked the scroll into her sleeve and headed out into the rain, making her way to the clinic.- EirwynFrostSilver: -She made her way to the clinic and stepped inside, everyone seemed to be rushing in and out of rooms, not noticing the young girl even walk in… of course all except the woman behind the front desk. -"Dear, this is not the academy, that's down the street."- Hyo cleared her throat. -"I am not an academy student,"- she said calmly with a straight face. -"I am Yuki Hyorinata, genin of Amegakure… I am here on an assignment to assist with anything minor tasks you need help with."- Hyo said with a polite bow. The woman nodded. -"Well, why didn't you say so? We are very busy right now…. um here, a few things you can do, doing these would help us out tremendously."- she said handing Hyo a list. Hyo took the list, and noted the room numbers with what needed to be resupplied in each room. -"Arigato, I won't let you down."- she said with a nod heading off down the hallway to the supply room.- EirwynFrostSilver: -Reaching the supply room she grabbed a basket and added the items on the list to the basket. She added several items, a dozen small boxes of bandages, several containers of gauze, a container of sterile needles, a few new scalpels, and other things that matched the recorded items on her list. She headed out of the supply room and down the hallway to the first room on her list, she knocked twice before entering. A medical-nin was wrapping up burns on a young boy. He was speaking quietly to him, as Hyo entered and made her way over to the supply cabinet, then she heard it, the medical-nin was calling to her. Hyo looked up her eyes catching the stern, but kind face of the medic. -"Girl, bring that basket of yours over here."- he said calling her over with his pointer and middle finger and he turned back to the boy. She nodded and bowed, heading over to him waiting for further instructions. -"I need bandages soaked in cool water… and grab that container of balm from the cabinet… it should have a red label on it… squat container, it looks like lip balm or whatever it is girls use…"- he said taking a pair of scissors from her basket to cut away the rest of the boy's sleeve. She grabbed a set of bandages and headed over to the sink setting the box on the counter and looked up… she was too short to reach the cabinet that the man had told her to get the balm from her fingertips nearly reaching the bottom of the cabinet door but not making it. She set her hands on the counter and hoisted herself up, kneeling on the counter open the cabinet door. She pulled out the container of balm and hopped down catching her knee and thigh on the edge of the counter top on her decent, a long cut taking a moment to appear as blood rushed to the surface of her milky white skin. She payed no heed to her own injury, being completely in the zone as she rinsed the bandages in cool water and carried both the now neatly folded wet bandages and balm back over to the bed where the medic was readying the boy for his treatment. -"You're lucky kiddo, these burns aren't too bad.." he said patting the boy on the head before taking a cotton ball from the container in the basket Hyo was carrying and a pair of surgical clamps, to hold the cotton ball with as he dipped it into the balm, before applying it to the boy's burn. Hyo watched him intently, learning what she could via watching, handing him the bandages when the medic asked for them. He finished wrapping up the boys burns and stood up. - EirwynFrostSilver: -"A few days bed rest bud, and you'll be all set for more practice."- the Medical-nin towered over, standing his full height before looking down to acknowledge her. Then he notice the small puddle of blood forming around her foot. -"Looks like you cut yourself. How'd… oh you are kinda short for that cabinet aren't ya?"- he said kneeling down taking the antiseptic out of her basket. -"Let me at least patch you up before you keep going. Take your shoe off and lift you're skirt a bit, don't wanna get it bloody and all, and take a seat in that chair there."-She nodded and sat down in the chair doing as she was told, watching as he prepared bandages. for her leg. -"You cut yourself pretty good there kiddo."- he said applying the antiseptic. -"Must have caught yourself on the corner of the counter top, happens more than you'd expect actually…"- he said making small conversation with her. She nodded in response staying completely quiet, -"I need to get back to my mission"-, she said once he finished wrapping up her cut, slipping on her shoe. He nodded at her. -"Thank you for being such a help… you may need to restock your basket there though." he said before he started to head out of the room.- EirwynFrostSilver: -She grabbed the basket and checked her list stocking the lower cabinets with what was needed before continuing with her work. She continued down the hall, supplying the empty rooms quickly, checking off the required items from her list. Stopping back at the supply closet to restock the used supplies that the Med-nin had used, and making her last trip around to place them in their appropriate rooms. She returned to the front desk to let them know that she had completed the tasks on the list they had given her, setting the checklist up on the counter for the clerk to look at, and with that the clerk dismissed her.- EirwynFrostSilver: -She stepped out into the rain, looking up at the sky above her, it was starting to get dark, she must have spent several hours completing her task. - "I hope I get to the mission office before they close… I should probably hurry." - she said to herself hastened her pace to a sprint, climbing up a wall using her chakra maintaining her sprint to the mission office. She slowed herself down to a walk and opened the door to step inside. Her boots squishing as the water was pushed from the material. She stepped up to the desk, composing herself before addressing the woman. -"Hello again, I'm reporting in that I have completed my mission at the Medical Clinic."- she said with a bow. The woman behind the desk nodded and set her payment pouch on the counter as Hyo in exchange returned the proper documentation. She bowed in thanks heading back out into the rain, heading home to finish her day with a little bit of relaxation.-